Every Little Piece
by Eversilentlove - Speak No More
Summary: When bringing back the dead, one simple mistake can mean the difference between heaven and hell, and when that mistake goes too far, all chaos breaks loose….


Title: Every Little Piece

Title: Every Little Piece

Author: Eversilentlove (SpeakNoMore)

Genre: Canon, Angst, Drama, Horror, Tragedy

Rating: PG-13 (for below warnings)

Warnings: Character Death, Gore

Summary: When bringing back the dead, one simple mistake can mean the difference between heaven and hell, and when that mistake goes too far, all chaos breaks loose….

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Any resemblance to any persons living or not was unintentional. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. (I would greatly appreciate it if no one were to take repost, reuse, rewrite, etc. this piece without my permission, or without giving me proper credit.) The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This author (me) does not profit in monetary means for the pieces I write.

Plot: Inuyasha dies… Kagome tries to ressurrect him, but it goes terribly wrong… like in the "Corsage" one…. FREAKY!!

Death stealthily stalks the earth, bringing fear and disgust, pain and sadness…. When Death slices his weapon, there is no turning back…. The hellish world of the departed patiently awaits, though Death, himself, waits for no one….

All it took to break Kagome's heart was a single missed shot… a single moment of fault, and her entire life came crashing down, engulfing her in a world not worth living in. Everything had been a blur of quicksilver, and just as lethal, when Kagome strung her bow, notched her arrow and let loose the bolt of destruction. One shot was all it took to purify all within sight, and it had been aimed at Naraku's heart, to end it all, _and it did_. But not as intended; it was not the ending they had envisioned when the bloody battle first began. A sudden switch of the winds, and the arrow plunged with a deathly silence into pale, hanyou flesh.

His eyes spoke it all, deep with grief and an indescribable sorrow. Golden eyes flickered with confusion, love and loss. _Why Kagome, _they burned, _why? _

A week had passed, then a month, now two, but it was all the same. Time passed slowly, and her mind felt lethargic as she purged from home to school and back again. Never had her family uttered a single word about feudal Japan, nor questioned her depression, knowing that it would only be a plunge into her heart. She had not gone a single pace near the well, nor mentioned her friends, still mourning their losses, the friends she had left behind.

Kagome wanted to run, to run as fast as she could, hoping against impossible hope that somehow, the wind would carry her away. But it did not and there was no escape from the pain she had instilled upon herself. Her love had died, and with him, a part of her heart and soul.

She did not know when it happened, or how it happened, and nor did she care. An old crone with wizened features and beguiling eyes had stopped her mindless wanderings. When her venerable hand extended, what little was left of Kagome's heart lifted and regained hope. Perhaps a miracle could happen. Perhaps she could bring him back.

"See what is in my hand, young miko?" The crone's voice was dried and crackled, seasoned with age. "Nestled in this palm is a black pearl. Its name is too dreadful to speak of aloud, but know this: one with a pure heart shall have what it is that they desire. All their deepest, carnal dreams can be fulfilled with a single breath." The crone stopped and gazed longingly down at the round orb with misery-stained eyes before ending her speech. "It now belongs to you, miko, so bear it well."

With that, the crone gently rolled the dark sphere into Kagome's cold hands and turned away into a gently swirling fog. Before she could be completely shrouded, however, she turned back, gave one melancholy look at the pearl, and whispered in a bitter voice, "Beware what you wish for. It can come back to haunt you…."

It had been like a dream, but when Kagome finally tore herself from the spot, she kept running home, her feet thudding against the dreary pavement of their own accord. Why she was running, she didn't know. All she could think of were the hag's words… all her wishes… all her desires….

Clawing the pearl out from her clenched fist, she held the pearl loftily and cautiously, worried that the pearl would somehow be lost. She had stopped running, and was panting as tears and sweat mixed in the cascading drench that fell from her face. It was her last ray of hope. If the sphere could not grant her wish, then all would be lost.

She clutched the pearl against her chest, which was pounding thunderously in her ear. "Please," she whispered barely audibly, "Please, bring him back. Let my heart be whole again. Let Inuyasha live!"

Her eyes were held shut the entire time, dollops of salty tears still rolling down her cheek. She stood still, alone, on the sidewalk, waiting for something to happen. Anything. At that moment, nothing mattered to her more than the half-demon she so loved. Nothing could break her concentration as she prayed for her miracle.

Suddenly, she heard a groan, and a powerful presence from behind. It felt dead, but somehow still kept alive, dancing on a single thread of life. She spun around, prepared to face Kikyou, her long time nemesis. It wasn't the dead priestess. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The horror that stood in front of her with blood-red eyes and a crooked, canine snarl.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, unable to contain herself. Both her heart and stomach fluttered as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation. The miracle she had hoped for had come true, but the stark reality was a turn for the worse.

He stared at her, face pained and bleak. _Bitch_, he seemed to taunt.

He stood there, silvery hair blackened by crimson streaks of blood. His fire rat kimono slashed and torn, his legs bent a crooked angle, half of his face carved out. Her beautiful Inuyasha balanced on two legs with lacerations criss-crossing his entire body, a body that revealed bits of tissue, muscle, and bone. Gooey, pink flesh dripped off making a soft platter-platter on the cement.

Suddenly, while Kagome tried desperately to comprehend what had happened, the half-demon pounced.

Her love made her want to stay, but her natural inclination, her natural instincts told her to flee. She wanted to disregard the sirens screaming in her head to run, and the breath which caught in her throat, ready to be forced out in a scream. She wanted to stay and hug him with her whole being, but alas, she was only human.

Pivoting on one foot, she rapidly turned and tore down the street, unaware of where she was headed towards. She knew she had to get to safety, some familiar ground, somewhere the hanyou couldn't get her. This wasn't the Inuyasha she knew, she tried to justify, this was just an imitation. The real Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her for the world. The real Inuyasha would have had a soul….

Her foot steps hammered onto the ground as she raced on, not looking back. She felt him gaining, felt him getting closer. This was no game. This was life or death. She ran on….

She was completely unaware of where she was, but some force made her cease her frantic scramble. She couldn't feel the presence of Inuyasha anymore. Correction, she tried reminding herself, the body of Inuyasha. The kind soul she once knew had been extinguished long ago….

She hadn't realized it, but clenched tightly in her right fist was the black pearl. She didn't want to do it, but she knew she had to. For the good of everyone. Taking a deep breath, she hoped that the magic would work once more. Just once, was all she needed….

Inuyasha's cadaver caught up. As she looked in his lifeless orbs, this time, however, they seemed to be dancing with a plea. _Save me. Free me._

She knew what she had to do….

A trail of tears trickled down her cheek as she tucked her head and made her wish….

"I love you, Inuyasha. Always know that, I love you…. Every little piece…."

Nothing moved. Nothing existed in that moment except for the young miko and her love. Time held its breath….

When she finally found the courage to look back up, her hanyou was gone, and there was nothing left of him except for a torn piece of red cloth, tumbling in the wind….

She couldn't live without him. She knew it, the same way she had always known that she would do anything to be with the one she loved….

The street was deserted, as if in mourning. The sky was gray and dark… ominous….

A car honked in the near distance. It was colored red, like blood, like love, like loss….

She stepped off the curb….

And didn't even notice the first drops of rain….

… _I love you…. Every little piece…._


End file.
